My Family
by IGoCluck
Summary: Having discovered that her descendants were illusionists, she takes on apprenticeship to an old woman as her successor. However, this does not help her get any attention. At least not the type she wanted. People aren't always born to their true family.
1. My First Family

I own nothing except for some characters and parts of the plot.

* * *

"Hontaru! Mikurin! Come eat dinner!" a mother's voice rang throughout the humble household of the Kurozuki family. Younger brother Hontaru and older sister Mikurin marched into the dining room and sat down in their places.

"Mikurin! Don't you know _anything_ about being a lady!? Tuck your skirt in before you sit!" mother was always scolding Mikurin for being so unwomanly.

Mikurin stood back up reluctantly, tucked her skirt in with mock-manners and sat back down with a huff. Dinner continued silently until out of the blue, an assertive voice stated that "_You_ are going to have a tutor, Mikurin!"

"Whaaa-t!? Maa! I'm doing fine in school! Besides, I've never needed a tutor in the 8 short years of my life!" She definitely had enough nagging and stress from mom, dad, school and _especially_ that rascal Hontaru. "I'm not hiring a tutor to teach you school subjects, this tutor is for you to learn some proper lady's etiquette, starting _tomorrow_!" Mikurin's jaw fell onto the table along with her fork and meatball which continued to its final destination which was sadly, her skirt and then mother's precious rug.

Father continued reading the evening paper pretending not to know (so he could take his chance and avoid having to buy her another one)

"Mikurin!!" her mother's voice thundered.

This concluded her last supper of round balls of anything.

Friday was the day after…

"Maa!!~ I'm home from- Oh maman, you're here" she could see that her mother was in a stormy mood; her eyes were closed with a frown on her face, probably from the 'precious fabrics+meatball sauce' incident from yesterday. Out of curiosity, little girl approached upset mother, "Moth-AHH". "NEXT DOOR RIGHT NOW!" was her response before she wilted back into her seat with the same frown.

With that Mikurin made her own angry face and slammed the door shut on her way out; it wasn't uncommon for her parents to be unhappy with her. It almost seemed they discriminated against her and Hontaru. But this etiquette-tutor was a whole new obstacle that would just to make her life harder.

_This is embarrassing! A tutor for ladies' etiquette…? What a shame… and to have my next door neighbor as a tutor just makes it a whole lot more embarrassing._

_Next door… That's where the mysterious old woman lives. I heard she only comes out at night and has a magical herb garden that is sometimes visited by the spirits of half slaughtered cows! I sometimes get made fun of by the children at school that I live beside a witch! Well, it's what I've __**heard**__ but there __**are**__ a lot of rumors going around about her._

She trudged on across her front yard and didn't forget to step on a few of her mom's flowers. She walked along the narrow gravel road and finally reached the front door of the witch's house.

* * *

So hey... this is pretty much my second fanfic I ever uploaded... but you don't have to know about the others heh...

I actually spent _alot_ of time on this during summer...

Yeah if I were less tired I would've used exclamation marks at the end of these but yeah. hi hi hello~

And oh my shizz..! Most importantly, I'd like to say a sincere 'sorry' for the random change in POVs... the little marks I made got pwned when I uploaded my .doc file :(

I'll edit this or just poke myself in the eye and try my best from now on...

As for pairings... it will probably have like really, tiny little hints.

I'm not even sure if the _hints_ will lead up to anything.

Cuz you know... I'm _cool_ and I'm not like "then Gonzales pulled her into a bear hug and confessed his love to Rosemary".

Shucks... sooo tired.

Just as a heads-up... I probably live right on the other side of the Earth from most of you guys, so expect _really_ slow dawn-ly-ish(?) updates.

It takes me days (or weeks) to secrete these things from my head; like maybe 100-200 words per time I try writing.

Plus, there's also that chance of me giving up on this.

Rain and thunder where I am. you?


	2. My First Tutor

I own nothing except for the stuff mentioned in the previous chapter.

* * *

Her heart ran away wild with her imagination, imagining an old lady as all kinds of monsters. She turned to her left, debating if she should run away or not, and noticing a black cat with red eyes, she ended her pondering with a yell that was quickly ended when she whirled around and bumped into an elderly figure. She looked up expecting sharp, narrow eyes with long dark lashes staring her down, but instead, she was greeted by kind blue eyes inspecting her own blue eyes.

"You must be Mikurin from next door, the Kurozuki household?" she questioned the wide-eyed girl with a smile. Her smile quickly faded into tight lines and her happy eyes sharpened into the piercing, narrow eyes that she was expecting and her welcoming voice turned into a harsh tone that told her "What are you doing staring at me like that girl? I see why your mom's sent you to me! Nonetheless, step in Kurozuki!" Her manners may be perfect but her temper was quick and her house was cluttered with books and papers and random red-eyed black cats would spawn randomly out of cushions, bookcases and pots.

"Signorina!" called the witch lady from what I guessed was the living room. She walked in with heavy steps towards her voice.

_EEK!! _Her eyes were all witchy again and Mikurin could just feel that she'd get scolded in some sort of way. "Mikurin! That is no way a lady should carry herself; pick up your feet a little higher and try to make less noise when you walk!", her extraordinarily loud voice boomed throughout the whole house which surprised her cats, especially in the pots and pans. She gracefully motioned for her to sit down with the kind smile she gave me when she first saw me.

_This woman is __**trouble**__! Is she bipolar or something? Alzheimer's? She certainly is just as creepy as I thought she'd be._

"Y-yes m-" "Stuttering is strictly _forbidden_!!"

"Yes ma'am" was shouted in a soldier-like way by the nervous little girl. "Shouting is also _taboo_!!"

"Yes ma'am" her third response was more satisfactory for the woman and Mikurin luckily remembered to tuck her skirt in before she sat.

The woman looked directly at her with a straight face and asked, "Now, why do you think you are here today?"

The little girl's mouth was opened slightly and her left eye was half-closed almost as if she were asking why the teacher would ask her student such a question.

"Signorina!! Such facial expressions may offend some people; please refrain from doing that, especially in presence of guests. You will give them a _horrible_ first impression." she continued without caring for a reply from her student.

She's had enough of this ridiculous old woman, "I'm guessing you know why I'm here. You may believe in refined manners and ladyship but I don't! And I like myself just the way I am and will continue to do what I think is best for me! If you don't agree with me, I'll try my hardest to make my _taming_ hard for you!" Now she was standing up but she instantly sat back down again realizing that she wouldn't be allowed to live under her mother's roof if she found out about this.

She looked down to the floor between her knees and mumbled a submissive apology.

_I'll just have to go along with this if I want to have food to eat and a roof over my head…_

"Kurozuki… that is not the reason why you're here, but I will tell you tomorrow…-" she said glumly, but her eyes lit up again and her new, happy self continued, "When we will be learning about the art of conversation!" She stood up and rushed me out of her house with her wrinkled, ring-full hands on my shoulders.

_What a weird old woman…_

She came home to find her maman crouching over the sauce-rug with a toothbrush and a bucket of water. Her backside seemed to be in a better mood than before.

Young Kurozuki approached her cautiously, "Maman?".

"Why are you back so early?" she asked without turning around, "Actually, never mind, get yourself washed and dressed, I'll get dinner started." Mikurin washed, dressed and sucked up during dinner, knowing that that is a small price to pay for a place to belong in.

And this is how a quiet Friday rolled by in the Kurozuki household.

* * *

Just to kind of give you guys a hint that this is taking place in Italy, I included some Italian.. i-is that.. e-embarrassing?

oh and I should also tell you that the characters you are familiar with in the real KHR won't come into the plot until 5000 ish words.. Yes, I've typed up to that much..

I already divided the first chapter into the new first one and this one cuz I thought I wouldn't be able to keep up with 1300 words/chapter. But yeah, you're safe for another few thousand.

Oh by the way! if you want pairings, put it in your review or pm me (if you're too shy...I am.. it's a bit of a pain to post these ;0;)

I'm one of those people who tries to agree with everyone so I'll try my best. If there's no participation from anyone... I'll just shove someone into the storyline :D or.. you know not but.

Woow you know what? I need a fortune teller and to stop talking...


	3. Introduction to the Art of Conversation

I pretty much own everything in here except for the Vongola thing ^^

* * *

"Ahh! Good to see you again today? How are you?" smiled the old lady.

_Come to think of it… I haven't even learned her name yet…_

"I'm sorry about yesterday but you haven't-", the nervous little girl spoke quietly in shame but her small voice was cut off by a good cackle of laughter and was driven into old granny's living room once again. The old woman rushed off and rushed back in with an expensive looking china tea set.

"Now as I promised, we'll practice engaging in and maintaining a proper conversation. I'll give you some slack today so you won't have to say anything unless you choose to; your job today is to just listen to me, alright?" her eyes sparkled with a strange anticipation and excitement. She folded her hands neatly on her lap and started.

_Not much of a conversation if she's the only one talking but I don't mind; less chance of getting yelled at._

She began nice and slow, "A few centuries back, was the start of a new generation of a special family. These people, they had a very strange… asset that they only passed down onto their family members. They were not any better at anything in particular, but they had this strange knack of deceiving people. Some used it for good, some used it for bad; they could make anyone believe anything. No one recognized their trickery and their secrets were kept hidden."

Mikurin relaxed and paid little attention to her little fairy-tale story, but granny's expression grew grim and serious as she continued her story, "Sometime ago, they were discovered by a group of mafiaso that used them solely for their own gain. They were threatened with their secret and were only called upon when they were needed for crime. Whatever the mission was, they'd complete it with ease. They didn't mind doing the little tasks to keep their secret but when they were called upon to murder someone, they had wavering thoughts about whether their secret was as important as another man's life. The mafiaso, realizing that they were hesitating, killed the man themselves, uncovered their secret without a second thought and blamed the man's death on them, the _witch_ family called the 'dei Venti'. They were labeled as dangerous witches and wizards, but in truth, they were actually just illusionists" The young Kurozuki thought this kind of conversation was pretty unladylike but her story was drawing her in.

"The townspeople became wary and anyone with the surname 'dei Venti' was killed and this family was nearly wiped out. Since then, the 'dei Venti' had to live in secret. Just recently, the Vongola found-", Mikurin had dropped her teacup and it shattered into 3 irregular pieces. I stared wide-eyed at the broken glassware, "I-I'm sorry" she stuttered and covered her mouth quickly for her stuttering. Granny-witch waved her hands; gesturing to her that she shouldn't worry about it .

"But the Vongola… I thought they were a real mafiaso organization..?" she questioned with wide eyes, the old woman lowered her head and looked up to Kurozuki. "You don't mean to say what you said was real!?"

"Mafiaso… are a cruel reality in this world. They murdered my mother and grandmother. The government put a price on their heads to please the citizens and the mafiaso eventually hunted them down for the bounty." she said with a bleak expression.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were they targeted? And.. and why are you telling me these stories! I may not have good manners but this conversation is too.. gruesome to be talked about over tea!", she caught on, her question was only to make sure. _Who _is_ this woman with a criminal family?_

She lowered her gaze and her eyes grew dark and tired," They were not criminals… They were only illusionists-". She looked up to Mikurin, "the last few of the dei Venti illusionists".

Mikurin didn't meet her gaze but looked to the side, looking both tired and disgusted at the realization of the story she had been telling her. "I see… you're one of them. I won't gain anything from killing you. But what is a dei Venti _illusionist_ doing here, trying to teach me _manners_?", she said mockingly; as if she believed in her story.

"Actually you _would_ gain a lot for my death; two billion Euros for my dead body." she smiled. "But that's not the point. As you can see I'm old and I'll reach the end of my life soon by someone or something. And you are correct, I am a dei Venti from my mother Aquila dei Venti, from my grandmother Fiore dei Venti. To put it in short, I have chosen you to be my successor.", her eyes sparkled at the last part.

Mikurin stood up and turned herself towards the door.

**

_I hate this woman! I'll just ignore her today and apologize tomorrow and get this thing over with. This old hag makes me feel like an uncontrollable idiot-child that should go on a child-behavior TV show!!_

"You know, I would've listened to whatever you taught me! But you don't have to do this to lure me into it!! I'll see you tomorrow!!" I took in an angry breath and stomped off towards the door.

Clup, clup, clup. Clup,clup.

!Clupclupclupclupclupclupclup!

* * *

Clupclupclupclup neighh! hey !!~

Is her anger kind of unnecessary to the situation? But it's needed for the plot so...

I'm so sorry, but it just gets weirder from now on.


	4. My First Murder

Own do you?

Own KHR I do not!

Tell me if I accidentally forgot to erase some 'notes to self' s...

* * *

**  
But the door wasn't getting any closer in my vision.

I stepped to the side and kicked the wall once, _hard_ and my boot shattered into tiny crumbling pieces of dirt and the flower that I crushed yesterday with my foot started to grow from the pile of dirt. My eyes grew wide with fear and started brimming with tears; I was a girl who is accustomed to losing myself into sobbing fits. I turned towards the serious faced _witch_.

"Y-you _are_ a _witch_!! Let me out of here you old _hag_!" I let out a frustrated scream and crouched, covering my sobbing face with my forearms. I sobbed just because of everything; mom, dad, my little brother, this witch and the continuation of my life in question.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but this was the only way. You'd just shove me off and leave if I didn't stop you this way and prove it to you. I won't hurt you." she put a hand out for me to take. Without my knowledge, she had gotten closer to me and my boot was back to normal.

**  
Young Mikurin ignored her hand and stood up with a sharp glare on her face. The assumed illusionist sighed and made fists with her hands and put both in front of the girl's face.

"_What_ do you want from me!?" was screamed at the old lady.

"Your trust and approval", was her reply and a pair of daggers filled the space in her fists

"What are those? _Knives_?" Mikurin's reply was thick from her recent sobbing and new tears of anger and fear were starting to birth behind her eyes.

"These are called sais; it's a Japanese weapon from the Ryukyu islands. If you refuse apprenticeship from me, I have no reason to live anymore, I'll give you the honor, _kill me_", her voice was bold and serious as she passed down the weapons to the small girl.

Kurozuki's face went tight, knowing this woman was just stringing up a sausage on a fishing pole. She estimated that this woman would be too prideful to let a young girl kill her like this. She grasped them tightly and lashed out a kick at the witch-lady. The lady disappeared into thin air that was thickening quickly into a heavy fog. She held her daggers and tried to strike at the figure or figures in the fog.

She just followed the shadows in the fog and tried to pierce them, but even she knew that she'd never hit this woman. But her sais got caught in something and the fog started to clear up and they were back in the cluttered house, that is, if they even left it.

She looked about the room, squinted at the new light and at what her sais had caught. Her weapon was caught in granny's bleeding abdomen; her mouth spurted blood and she stood for a while, bleeding. Eventually, she tumbled to the ground, eyes wide open, and made a pool of blood for her _student_ to look at.

* * *

_**-Just skip this, it'll be better for your sanity.-**_

Yes I haven't used the toilet for about 3 hours and it's killing me. :)

My mom is having random fits of laughter beside me.

And my dad is burrowing in our closets asking electric cables if they have a daughter like me.

I am not going to the washroom because I like to rebel against the 'calls of nature'.

Am I breaking FF rules right now?

So.. what keeps _you_ from the loo? Go now before you get distracted by anything else.

**Everything I right here is true... Or as true as it needs to be**


	5. Farfalla

I think I pretty much own everything in here. If I mentioned Vongola I don't own it...

I think my OC is becoming a bit... "I hate her" "I like her"; you know? fickle?

Hmm..Thanks** Echan** for all of your reviews (I feel so..pitied(?)) !! So, I took your advice and tried to change stuff..I sometimes tend to add more than I need to and that screws up to flow, I know. Maybe I should get a Beta reader..

Well anyways I know 30-40 of you are reading this... so no cookies for any reviews but I'd appreciate it... It kinda embarrasses me sometimes to publish these sometimes cuz it looks like Echans the only one reading. Review! if you'd like the glory that comes with having your penname posted on my long and boring Author's Notes! Ohhh well. It was my choice to do this anyways..

Ya and don't worry about her getting angsty or getting all girly.. Soon, worse things are going to happen to her. and I mean like catastrophes and after that, better times are ahead.

* * *

I, a ten year old girl, have just murdered an illusionist-witch or whatever she liked to call herself when she was alive. I just watched for a while and ran for the door which opened by itself, to reveal a few men dressed in expensive looking suits.

_Th-They're Mafiaso!_

"Hey lookie here bubs! I found _yet_ another dei Venti!" he stared at the corpse and then to me and I stared at her, _disturbed_, in response to what he said.

And he pointed a gun to _my_ head "B-but _she's_ the witch!".

"Yes, and so are you…." I started at him disbelievingly "It's true" he said and pulled the trigger. His last words rang in my head after the trigger. I jolted up from my spot on the floor to find granny still alive as she continued, "It's true, though you may not know it; you _are _of dei Venti descent, so basically it's just the four of us."

I calmed down a bit and started feeling stupid. It turns out that her story _is_ true and she _wasn't_ trying to hurt me. I just sat up, dazed from the illusion, and leaned against the wall.

"What do you mean 'four of us'?", I questioned her, my eyes half closed and looking blankly at the other wall.

"Your father and your brother too are dei Venti, but these special skills have never been passed down to the _sons_ of the family." she replied.

_Right. How could I forget? The _favorite_ of the family._

Though I was a bit dazed from all these things this granny could do, the thought of my wicked little brother made me sure of my choice.

By the thought of something that will make me special and loved and looked up to... Having something _he_ can't have.

**

"I surrender granny; I'll be your apprentice." she smiled an insane smile at the wall she was facing.

The old lady smiled back in response, "That is a good choice. Now we should-".

She was cut off by Mikurin's voice, "but! on one condition _granny_…"

"Yes?", questioned _granny_.

"Tell me your name", the apprentice smiled a wider, toothed smile and turned towards her new master.

"Farfalla is my name." Mikurin's question was relieved and she continued, "And _now_ we should get you back home, remember: _behave_ yourself"

**

This was the oddest beginning of a strange new relationship between a young girl and an old woman. All of Farfalla's lessons were taught in a very unwomanly manner. The elderly master delivered everything she knew to the girl; from her weapons training to foreign languages to baking combative scones. Mikurin was better able to cope with her family issues and continued her exhausting lessons through the rest of the year. She continued her apprenticeship and her happier life for another year after that winter. Until _that_ winter.

* * *

Don't have to read this... but if I stop uploading, you should come back here then for reference -.-;

OH my fridge I only have just a little under 2000 to upload... and I can only squeeze out maybe 500 for a 5 hour writing session.. No really, I think I have problems.

Oh and btw Mikurin and Farfalla and all the other dei Venti (which I think (using google translate ) means 'Winds'.. Farfalla means butterfly Aquilla was like Eagle or something)

Are NOT witches and wizards... They're illusionists like Mukuro.

This story was pretty much a huge plot bunny born from what Mammom said in Chapter 115 **"Marshalling the last of one's strength to conceal their own unsightly corpse. It's a common behavioural pattern of female illusionists"** And we all know how long bunnies live..

After I read that I was like, 'how come there aren't any OCfics about illusionists other than Mammom and that riddle-rhyme name dude...'

And why does the 12th floor dude always have to smoke when we open our windows? Why?

Sorry my notes are getting a bit long [and OFF TOPIC] so you really don't have to read ANY of them unless I tell you in the beginning.

Behave yourselves...


	6. To Hell With Me

Hello~ I own everything cept the stuff in bold which I think is from Ch 115

Oh and the "s word" turns up once in this chapter...

* * *

Fall was nearly over, but the city was already blanketed with a soft layer of snow and the neighborhood was filled with the smoky scent of burning wood. The snow brought on a Christmassy feeling; everyone was relaxed and enjoying their breaks. It was a nice, easy evening for the townspeople.

But the holiday spirit did not grace its presence in the Kurozuki household.

"I know you're not learning _etiquette _shit from that old _hag_. If you don't spill it I'm tellin' mom.", Hontaru turned nine this year and was getting even wickeder with age.

"Tell mom _what_? She _is_ teaching me those _manners _that you're so fond of; don't stalk me and Farfalla for your entertainment. Why don't you try making some friends? Stop treating people like this! Please! Don't act so princely just 'cause mamma and papa smother you; I don't need _you_ three anymore", she said coolly like she gave up on any acceptance from them a long time ago.

He glared at her, stood up and walked towards the kitchen counter. He picked up his father's dagger slowly. He stalked up to Mikurin's pet pigeon perched nearby and lunged at it with his dad's knife. Mikurin stood up at once upon hearing Hontaru's rushed footsteps.

**

Then, at the time, I hadn't realized that this was the start of a long journey to hell; when I lost my occupation as the daughter of the Kurozuki family _and_ as a human being…

**

She rushed to think of something to replace her pigeon with. The first things that came to mind was last evening's lesson with Farfalla. She said that learning ancient languages will benefit me greatly in my life, but I wished I hadn't learned them after I saw what was on my younger brother's hands.

**The art of illusion seizes control of the person's perception; it infiltrates the brain that governs the five senses. The stronger the illusionist's abilities, the more complete the infiltration. Their illusion's rate of success is also heightened and its hold over reality stronger. It means that control over their own perception will be completely snatched away.**

"GAHHH!!" Hontaru let loose a piercing cry, his left hand clenching his right wrist.

Mikurin's attack went to waste; her pigeon was dead.

**

Soon, mother will be coming down and she'll literally kill me.

My eyes started brimming with tears but I took to the chance to dash upstairs and grab the bag that Farfalla had told me to pack beforehand.

_I wonder if she knew this would happen to me…that I won't be part of anyone's family anymore_

I rushed back downstairs and saw my mother by my brother's side.

"Y-you're a _witch_ aren't you!! Aren't you!!" she uttered the exact same words that I've said just a year ago.

Mikurin stuffed her dead pet's body into her bag.

Mikurin stood at the doorstep and mother was just behind the threshold of the door.

She grabbed Hontaru's murder weapon and walked towards her daughter with it but she sighed a heavy sigh, looked to the side and the knife was thrown out the door towards her daughter. It grazed her cheek and left a fine red line across her face. Mikurin picked up her father's dagger and added yet another bloody object to her bag.

"I wouldn't want to dirty my hands with your filthy witch's blood that'll eventually be damned to hell! I knew. I _knew_ that you'd turn out to be some kind of a _monster_ like this!" were the last of her hateful words. But Mikurin knew, in truth, that her own mother was scared of her. Her brother stood triumphantly beside mum, clutching her skirt and

**

I could make out a satisfied smirk through a thick film of tears.

_But, I knew. I knew! He'd turn out to be some kind of a monster like that._

_So I just ran because there was nothing left that I could do with my limited knowledge. I turn 12 today…_ and I ran to the only person I knew who'd remember.

**

"Farfalla!"

"Happy Birthday!" a giant cake was strut out towards Mikurin's face

"Mum…" her cheeks were streaming with tears and she continued with her thick, shaky voice, "she… we have to leave! We'll die!!"

Farfalla realized the situation and she rushed into her house to bring out her bag, "We'll talk later, alright?"

Mikurin tried her best to wipe the blood and tears off of her face.

Farfalla turned and noticed the girl's mother's eyes on the two of them, she stared back sternly and took Kurozuki's hand.

"Come on, we'll have to run and hide somewhere", she said darkly and took off with the little girl towards the dark, unvisited street corners.

* * *

Heyy!~ ya everything just starts going bad from here. I think the plots pretty good, but don't expect too much from the actual writing...I'm pretty new to this.

and I'm kind of starting the regret what I named my main char...

Ohh and I have a pet bunny now! it's like 1 1/2 months old! Doesn't have a name yet though...


	7. Silence is a Virtue to be Bought

I own everything so far, except for that creepy pimp in the end... Actually I do own him

Is the d word in d___ to hell a bad word?

* * *

#############

His mother was a sobbing lump on the dining table. His father's eyes darted to and from his family and his mug of bear. He mumbled curses for his daughter. But _he_ just stared out into space with a solemn expression, undoubtedly euphoric under his usual façade. His father stood up and his mug and drink separated in the air and crashed into the wall.

"I'll make sure no one finds out about this." He stomped out leaving the other two clueless.

##

"Farfalla! Hurry, this way!" Mikurin urged the lagging old woman on. Farfalla had been getting more and more fatigued each day and there were even more men chasing after them each day. She finally reached the corner that the girl was crouching in. They were always being chased by the mafiaso after Farfalla's bounty.

**

Eventually she fell to the floor. Farfalla's image fizzed and faltered, until there was a new, bleeding and sickly Farfalla. I never pictured anything like this in my mind, I never considered how hard it would be for an old woman to sleep and live in the winter streets of Italy. She had covered up her condition with illusions. She was dying and I knew it, but I wasn't going to let her die by the mafia sent by Father.

"Farfalla! No, come this way! _Run!!" _I cried out in desperation. I could hear their rushed footsteps in the snow.

"No, I've got this; you'll be alright…" she murmured and hugged her.

Just as they came into view over Farfalla's shoulders, I was whisked away to breezy skies and blue seas by the last of Farfalla's dying will. The tears that Farfalla forbid me to cry fell instantly as I noticed my new surroundings. Farfalla sat down on a steeping black rock and patted the space beside her for me to take a seat.

"Now, no crying; it's annoying to other people. We were both expecting this, I don't have much to tell you anymore; I've taught you everything I know." She spoke these words almost as if she weren't going to die.

I just nodded to her words; I knew I'd start sobbing if I said anything.

"However, you have to promise to do some _errands_ for me after I leave." her world of calm waters and blue skies started to flicker like a candle light from her faltering power. "First of all, promise me you won't get captured, that you will protect the ones dear to you, that you'll find yourself another teacher and further your learning, and most importantly, _make sure_ to find yourself some new family; you won't survive without them. This is the last of my dying will." Farfalla listed her best wishes like ingredients to making good pie.

**

No matter how much she wanted to scream out and deny her death, she kept her mouth shut and tried to memorize everything she was seeing, hearing and feeling at the moment. The old woman squished something into her hand, and realizing it was a necklace, she put it on with unneeded haste without even inspecting it much. Finally, the illusion was replaced by black. "I'm sorry, this will be my last gift to you" she whispered and put her hand to my forehead.

**

_It was a strange feeling, her hand… or my forehead was glowing with some kind of warmth radiating from it. I watched with glassy eyes… her blowing away into the darkness like powder. It was weird; I wasn't sad or happy. She was giving me a present right…? It was some kind of… something… that I might be able to figure out when I wake up…_

##

Her body wasn't there. I imagined her lifeless form being dragged over to my dad; I was alone and she hadn't given me instructions on what to do next. I found her belongings that she hid with me while she was being captured. I walked further into the empty, dawning streets and broke into a run as I heard crashing and screaming.

**

"We've found her." Two shady figures approached another man in the dark.

"Yes, show them to me." requested the man.

Her body was dragged from behind them and the two men shoved her down to their "leader's" feet without much respect.

"There's only one! I cannot pay you with only her. She is a useless old woman! I want the other one's cold, dead body lying at my feet by next week! I _cannot_ and _will not_ pay you in full if the conditions are not met!!" an answer which got two cold guns pushed against either side of his forehead; old man, Kurozuki's head.

"We will bring it to you, but if our _monetary_ conditions are not met by that time we will take everything you own, including your life, to compensate for your fee." were said in sharply whispered Italian and the two continued on with the body in tow and left Mikurin's father alone and wondering about where he will get over a million Euros if Mikurin _was_ to be found my them.

##

_CRASH _

and another mug of his drink made a fresh new blotch of whisky over the first one he had made.

His wife now said without any lingering grief in her voice, "That is the second time this month. It's getting to be quite-"

"_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MONEY I HAVE TO GIVE THEM BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK!!? WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE'LL GET THAT MONEY FROM YOU WITCH!!_. Do you _REALIZE_ what I am trying to do for you!?" he accused her as if trying to prove that he wasn't the one to pass down the bloodline to their children.

He glares at Hontaru as his wife leaves the room with haste, believing that she is the one. But in truth, _none of them knew_.

**

"You damned mutt, git the hell outta here!! Y'll be finded dead in the trash if _I's_ ever seein' you 'gain" screamed the bar owner. Realizing it was only an angry bar owner and a trash-digging dog she walked over to where he had kicked the pup to.

"I'm hungry enough to eat you, but I think I'd rather keep you for warmth." She grabbed the pup carelessly by the nape of its neck and slumped over to find a place to sleep, not really caring to hide herself from anyone anymore.

_I guess we're a bit like each other; wanted dead._

##

**

"Good evening sir, I hear that you're in a tight situation with your 'fee' due in short time" said a sly voice. Mikurin's Father regarded the approaching man, "Who are you and what do you want."

"I think I have a deal that might interest you" his lips pulled back into a maniac's grin at the thought of having such a rare and interesting new test subject.

* * *

  
yay. 250+ hits... reviews anyone?

and my updates will probably be 2-4 chapters (in the weekends) and 800-1100 words.

cuz it seems like everyone's busy during the weekdays (and of course it'll exhaust my supply of uhh words?)

and by now, you all probably know what's gonna happen next... XD

Cheers to the start of another set of week-days! Unless you're having Thanksgiving holiday...lucky bums.


	8. Father

Howdy... 1 in the morning... how pleasant..

Okay I just own somethings and I don't own somethings I won't even bother to check.

Echan will probably tell me to edit this. But I'm waay too tired right now. So I'll put it off till later... or never.

For those of you that are confused **** is PoV change...**  
**##is time change...** usually I don't even notice these things when I'm reading other people's stories :O

* * *

  
"I am of the Estraneo. My offer is, in short, whatever money you need, in exchange for your daughter." the man said in whispers. "However, you will have to **follow our directions before you bring her to us**"

This was a clever idea, if he were to hand her over to the Estraneo famiglia, there would be no chance that _they_ will find her and the fees for Farfalla's assassination would be covered by the exchange too.

He just had to find her before they did.

##

**

_It's so warm…Maybe I've died and gone to heaven…?_

I immediately took back what I thought (if that's possible) when I saw the darkness in my vision split and fill with the image of my father in a dimly lit room. He looked, kind? I thought I was dreaming but the sound of his voice convinced me that I haven't died yet.

"You're awake.." he said with an kind expression that was hard for me to trust. I shot up from the bed and looked for an escape route.

He blocked the door and held up one hand to my face like I was a vicious wild animal, "Hey hey.. I won't hurt you, what your mother did was wrong…" I relaxed a bit, not being able to find any good reason why my dad would do this to hurt me. "Mikurin, you and I are going to hide, alright? From Maman and Hontaru."

_**Make sure you don't make her angry; she might be dangerous.**_

**

It didn't take Mikurin long to regain the same trust she had in him before all this happened, he wasn't even there when her mother had kicked her out. But she noticed that her father became warier each day, and was becoming very jumpy when they were outside. She didn't really mind. Her father even introduced her to a new friend, Mukuro, who she visited everyday.

**

in this weird building filled with his caretakers or doctors who all wore white coats and many other kids who seemed to be sick. They all ask me weird questions, including Mukuro. Despite everything, I feel like I've found my family again.

##

Six days since I've been reunited with father.

He hasn't come to take me back yet. I've been waiting at Mukuro's 'house' for a few hours now.

"You know, he probably isn't going to come back for you." He said while swinging his legs back and forth on the metal 'chair'.

Knowing that that would be too bad to be true, I scolded myself for considering it and told him otherwise.

One of the doctors, who seemed to have been listening to our conversation, called me over. He grabbed me by the shoulder, pushed me into a pitch-black room and told me to wait for my father in here.

##

At first I wasn't too scared because they always asked me weird things, made me do weird things, and did weird 'health-procedures' to me. But I started crying some time ago. I felt trapped. I couldn't keep track of time; there was no sound, no light, no smells, I could only feel the filthy walls and the sticky floors when after awhile I was too tired to stay standing. No matter the lack of… everything in the room, I was pretty sure that it's been more than six hours that I've been locked in this room.

##

The door opened, letting in a blast of light and air. I stand up and reach my hands to my face to wipe my tears. _Blood.._

Before I could detect the source, four doctors rushed in and grabbed each of my limbs, shouting at each other and another injected an enormous syringe at the base of my neck. Instantly my body froze. I could still see, hear, smell and feel, but my body wouldn't listen to me. "Don't worry little girlie, this is just a safety-procedure…just in case you try to trap us in your little fairy world" the man who had injected me was looking down at me while the others pulled me along. They just carried me off by my arms and legs to a room I've never been in. They laid me on a cold operating table.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. But I didn't get to spend as much time on this one so it might be less..creative? enjoyable? but this is just becoming a chore for me... 300 hits and 4 reviews..? So we can say that I get 300 hits for each 7 chapters in which only 1.3% of each chapter read are reviews for that/those chapter(s) [cuz the viewer may/may not have read more than one. Or that I have a 1.3% chance of getting a review for each hit. Well have a nice Saturday!

Ya I really DO want to skip all these things cuz we all know what's gonna happen... you know Estraneo? hint hint?? but who wants a big hole in their story.. If I get to write a lot further from this event, I'll tell you guys which chapter to skip to if you don't want to read it. I mean it won't be anything gory but just... it could be boring and just drag on..Ya waay too much talking -Baiz-


	9. Monster Inc

I don't own KHR.

* * *

**

Though I was immobilized and couldn't even think properly, they locked my limbs and torso with thick metal restraints. I couldn't even move my eyes, my vision was limited to only the ceiling and bright lights. I wanted to cry and scream and run away but I knew I had no chance. They ripped off my clothing and the necklace that Farfalla gave me and threw it into the fire like common routine.

**

They stuffed tubes into her throat, and injected several containers of dark liquid into various parts of her body which she guessed was made specially for her. Pain erupted from her whole body, she couldn't even scream or thrash about to lessen the pain. She could only stare at the ceiling and hear them goring her body with needles and electronic equipment.

**

##

My eyes jerked open. As soon as they saw this I could hear "Ventei, reaction to experiment nonfatal, success." The leader-maniac-scientist walked up to where I was and grinned a grin that occupied most of his face, "You're a success missy! Outstanding! Now I'm sure you'll turn out to be my greatest creation when I finish with you~". What I didn't know was that passing this 'test' would jump start my descent to the pits of hell.

I didn't feel much more pain than a hammering throbbing everywhere; whatever you call it, it was better than whatever they did to me. I still couldn't move. Soon I passed out, with my eyes open.

##

**

She woke up again to shaking.

She was in a room made entirely out of cement

"You alive?" was asked by a strange voice.

"Y-yeah…Who're you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ken, you must be the new girl…Mikurin?" he said not really caring.

"I guess…" she paused "are they experimenting on you too?"

"Yea, all the kids here are for testing their new chemical inventions. Most of them die by the first experiment. But sooner or later, you'll wish that you'd died today." he said as he slid down the wall to lean more comfortably.

"Actually the only ones to survive are you, me, and a few others. Those hell-keepers-"

A slit in the door opened and two bowls of grey, watery gruel. Ken rushed to it and ate it like he hadn't eaten in days. Most likely true.

"You gunna eat?" was mumbled through gulps. Mikurin gave a shake of her head. She slithered over to a corner to get some sleep. She didn't even bother thinking of a plan to escape.

"Don't worry, Mukuro will get us out, somehow…" he said while curling up in another corner in a dog-like manner.

_I'm sorry Farfalla... I'm breaking all of my promises…_

**

This is how it was for months and months. She was going through unanaesthetized surgery, getting chemicals pumped into her body or lying on the cold, bloody floors of her new 'home'. She had sense of time; she would sometimes trick herself into thinking that a year has passed in a day or weeks in an hour. The drugs they administered to her before and after each session of 'torture' drained her of her energy. She was waiting for something to happen. For anyone to do whatever, _anything_ to get them out.

##

##

**

I woke up.

I saw a dead body cloaked in white; one of the hell-keepers. A jail-keeper, actually. I crawled up and I saw countless other bodies cloaked in white doctors' robes.

I reached out and easily grabbed the set of keys on 'Mr. jail-keeper', and opened the locks on my cell door. This was like a dream-come true and I questioned my sanity; for jack and jill's sake I would have some side affects after going through all this right?

**

She walked through all the corpses and found the kids in each cell all dead. They were all monsters, having animal parts, metal parts, and miscellaneous objects attached to their bodies. She wondered if she had been turned into a monster too. She remembered the 'friends' that she's met here and searched to make sure of whether they were dead or alive, but didn't find them anywhere. Not really caring, she walked on.

She walked into a familiar room. A big laboratory lit bright with fluorescent lights, filled with equipment and the smell of blood.

Her breathing quickened at the thought of escape. She quickened her pace along the corridors, she was looking for something. She found her meager belongings amidst lumps of her equipment that did not survive the fire. She put on her necklace and held her father's knife for protection. In a suitcase she packed any visible files that said 'TOP SECRET' in the front and rushed out of the building with matches.

She was going to destroy this hellish place and all the recipes for their evil creations. She stood in the snow, mere pieces of cloth were the only clothing items that covered her. She lit the match and threw it into the entrance of the building and left without a second glance.

* * *

Okay so here I'm done with the hard part. Ya I know a month but I just checked my email and found alerts and faves (from October;;) so I decided to just squeeze this last bit out. + I'm pretty sure I did an accurate job with the time and pov changes so... wish me luck?


End file.
